jaygtfandomcom-20200214-history
Maximilliana
Maximilliana was a singer and stand-up comedian or comedienne act on Season 2 of JayGT. He or she was eliminated in the Quarterfinals in the Judges' Choice, but returned as a wildcard to the Semifinals, where he or she was eliminated again. Maximilliana will return to Season 9. Background Maximilliana is everything... handsome man, beautiful woman, actor, singer, musician, comedian, and performance artist, phenomenal bearded lady and all-around entertainer. Originally from the backwoods of Alabama, Max cut his or her teeth performing at bars and honkytonks, harvest festivals, weddings, funerals, beauty pageants, parking lots and churches. After moving cross-country to pursue his or her dreams, Maximilliana was cast as one of the “Queen’s Men” at “The Queen Mary Show Lounge” in Studio City, California. “The Queen Mary Show Lounge” was a mecca for drag entertainment featuring the longest running drag show in America until its closing. Max has also appeared on television shows and in movies including: Nash Bridges, Clueless, The Tonight Show with Jay Leno, Mas Vale Tarde with Alex Cambert, MadTV, Tyra, The Tom Joyner Show, Shoot or be Shot, Ringmaster: the Jerry Springer Movie, and America's Got Talent seasons 2 and 9. With the release of his or her debut album “(Maxi)milli-ana” , Max has demonstrated new talents; music producer and songwriter. The recent addition of a beard has transformed Maximilliana into the “Bearded Lady”. As an artist who colors outside the lines of gender, Maximilliana continues pushing boundaries in search of his or her breaking point. http://agt.wikia.com/wiki/Maximilliana To date, Maximilliana is the only AGT alumni that judge JayDK has on his Facebook friends list. Audition Maximilliana's audition in Episode 202 consisted of singing Crash Test Dummies' "Mmm Mmm Mmm Mmm" in a very deep voice which may or may not be his or her natural speaking voice. Pennies and Danger buzzed the act. Impressed with his or her performance, however, JayDK hit the Golden Buzzer, sending Maximilliana straight into the Quarterfinals. Quarterfinals Maximilliana's Quarterfinals performance in Episode 210 consisted of singing his or her song "Everything" while constantly changing back and forth between man and woman. JayDK gave him or her a standing ovation. Maximilliana placed in either sixth, seventh, or eighth in the vote. In the Dunkin' Save, Maximilliana received less votes than Damian Lillard. In the Judges' Choice, although JayDK voted for him or her, Usagi, Pennies, and Danger voted for John Hickman, eliminating Maximilliana from the competition. Semifinals Maximilliana returned to the Semifinals as a wildcard. His or her Semifinals performance in Episode 213 consisted of ditching music and being a stand up comedian or comedienne. He or she gave a routine about his or her childhood, background, life after moving to California, and his or her relationships. Impressed with the material, delivery, and shocked that Maximilliana was able to actually be good, JayDK, Foxy, Pennies, and Danger all gave him or her a standing ovation. Despite the immense turnaround, Maximilliana did not receive enough votes to be sent to the Top 10, eliminating him or her from the competition instead of Terry Fator. Trivia *Since Maximilliana's gender is unknown and he or she is clearly hot, she was nominated for both Hottest Guy and Hottest Girl at the end of the season. She did not win either award. *Maximilliana is the first Golden Buzzer act to receive the Semifinal Wildcard. Category:Acts Category:Female Singers Category:Male Singers Category:Season 2 Acts Category:Season 2 Female Singers Category:Season 2 Male Singers Category:LGBT Contestants Category:Accepted Acts Category:Season 2 Accepted Acts Category:Golden Buzzer Acts Category:Season 2 Golden Buzzer Acts Category:JayDK's Golden Buzzers Category:Quarterfinalists Category:Season 2 Quarterfinalists Category:Judges' Choice Losers Category:Semifinal Wildcards Category:Semifinalists Category:Season 2 Semifinalists Category:Comedians Category:Season 2 Comedians Category:Acts Appearing in Multiple Seasons Category:Season 9 Acts Category:Season 9 Male Singers Category:Season 9 Female Singers Category:Rick Roll Award